This invention is directed to an improved electrostatic field generator, which has particular utility in liquid treatment systems.
The treatment of liquid systems with chemicals in order to avoid certain types of fouling and system degeneration is being superceded in certain instances by electrostatic protective systems, wherein an electrostatic field is imposed upon the system or portions thereof. It appears that such fields may inhibit nucleation with consequent stabilization of certain substances present in the liquid, providing an unexpected degree of stability thereto. In water storage systems, for instance, this can retard or prevent the formation of scale; as well as inhibiting (or indeed, reducing) algae or bacteria growth or presence in the liquid.